If all you need's good company
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Oliver Queen suffers from a deep attraction for our favorite IT girl, and he goes for what he wants. Small reference to sexual theme


**So here it is a new story from a different fandom, I love Felicity she's a great character I hope she gets her own story line in the next season! So I read this again and again so it don't make sens to me anymore so PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**Got inspired by SClub 7 Right guy song but don't have nothin' to do with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Listen I think it's a known fact that none of these are ours!**

* * *

Oliver Queen was an observant man. You could say that spending five years on an island that had everything on it wanting your death, had pushed him to become very aware of his environment. So it was no surprise when his senses were attacked by the bright being that was Felicity Smoaks. With her lively colorful outfits and even more bubbly personality. Surprisingly, it didn't annoy him, he even found her nerdiness and babbling endearing, and dare he say it, cute.

When he came back from the island one of his purpose was to reconnect with Laurel, without actually knowing how he would achieve it. But with everything that happened and seeing her happy with Tommy put more than a dent in his plans to woo her back. He also realized that his attention had drifted off to someone else. It came slowly and furtively, one day, he just realized the attraction he felt toward Felicity. It's not that he ever thought Felicity wasn't an attractive woman, he just seem to never really notice her. Especially with his mind occupied with his vigilante work and everything that it entailed, his failed relationships and especially the memory of his time on the island always capturing him. Never once the thought to develop a healthy relationship with, none other than, Felicity Smoaks crossed his mind.

This attraction sneaked its way into his mind and hit him full forced upside the head. At first for a reason he couldn't pinpoint, he couldn't for the life of him tear away his gaze from her form under her body-hugging skirt. The way her hips would sway at her movements as she would walk and how it displayed the form of her hips without forgetting the curve of her bottom. He found himself often daydreaming how he would snake his arms around her body to grab her rear as she would wrapped her legs around his waist and… He should really stop it, he couldn't always have those types of thoughts and daydreams about Felicity. It wasn't appropriate, but how good would it feel!

And the blouse that she chose to wear didn't help his predicament. Always so brightly colored, looking so soft to the touch. It didn't let much view of her cleavage nor did it cling to her body, much to his despair. It only left him to wander back into his imagination. And that was never a good idea, it would only mean that he would visualize what it would be to kiss her lively stained lips. What it would feel like to taste them, to have her pressed against his body and to explore every bit of her curves. He could vividly envision how her hair would cascade down her back the moment he would untie her ever present ponytail and how he would navigate his fingers through her golden mane. It seriously needed to get his head straight!

He just needed to focus more on his training, to put all his pent up frustration into it, yeah that is what he needed to do. Maybe repeatedly dropping Digg to the mat would do him good. If the probability of hurting a good friend brought some kind of relief into him, he was definitively more screwed than he originally thought. But at least it would keep him from picturing himself drilling Felicity into his mattress, at least he hoped it would. Oliver could feel the familiar sensation of desire building inside of him, he felt relief wash over him when he heard the metalling sound of someone coming down the stairs, thinking it was Diggle.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" He exasperatedly let out, without turning around.

"Well I'm sorry to be an inconvenience but you do know that I have a day job right? At YOUR family's company." A feminine voice gave back.

Shit! "Huh sorry I thought you were Diggle." He said with a strain voice, every muscle in his body tightened.

"Well again sorry that my presence is such a disappointment!" Felicity said half mocking, making her way to her desk.

"It's not what I meant and you know it Felicity, I just really wanted to start training now." He tried to explain.

"You and your training, something that I will never really understand. I mean, I get that you need to keep in shape because of your work as the vigilante and you do have an amazing shape, not like I spent my time watching you, it's just something that I guess everybody notice. I mean, if nobody noticed you wouldn't be described as a playboy, obviously… You know what, I've got work to do." She finished turning her back to him as she gave her full attention to her monitor.

Another thing that drove Oliver crazy, obviously, his physique created a certain reaction of lust in her but unlike all the other women that had given him the same vibe it never went further than furtive looks. Felicity never gave any hints that she wanted him to make a move or threw herself at him.

At this moment he thought it would be wise to just practice with his bow while waiting for Diggle to finally make an appearance. As he made his way to his equipment he couldn't keep his gaze away from her. His eyes dropped to the collar of her blouse, he noticed that the tag was out. His hands itched to reach her neck and to put it back into its place. But that would be dangerous, very dangerous. It would only lead him to commit some acts that he couldn't possibly under any circumstances take back. It was getting worse, that longing he had for her. Diggle really needed to get his ass down here fast!

Oliver felt his phone in his pocket vibrate, he took it out and saw that he received a text from Diggle.

-_Sorry can't make it tonight, couldn't reschedule another date with Carly. See you tomorrow.-_

"Dammit!" Oliver let out completely deflated that his plan got completely ruined.

"What? What happened?" Felicity asked concern shadowing her face.

"Hmm? Huh. Nothing, just Digg cancelling the session, date with Carly" He explained. He was starting to feel nervous and the reason was mask in a form of a beautiful IT girl.

"Good for him, at least two of this team are getting some!" Felicity commented half ecstatic half depressed. "Well guess it's only me and you tonight boss."

"Perfect, just what I needed." Oliver let out under his breath. _Damn you John Diggle!_

"What's that?" She questioned.

"Oh nothing" He answered back turning back to his bow, trying to concentrate on calming his breathing and the flaming in his cheeks. What was she doing to him?

"OH! We could get some take out, it would be like our own little date… Huh not that I think of dating you, not that it would be horrible 'cause I'm sure that the post island Oliver would be a great date way better than the pre island Oliver, not that I knew anything about the before you, it's just what people say, I try to not listen to what people say about other people, I like to make my own idea of someone. Which only support even more my assumption that you would make a great date even boyfriend who knows… I need to stop talking, how about pizza or Chinese or BOTH?! You know what I'm on that!" Felicity said putting all of her concentration on which food to get leaving Oliver to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He returned to his occupation and he really didn't know how he would survive a night alone with her.

Much later once the pizza and the Chinese take-out arrived, as Felicity said they never knew when they'll be going home so more food the better, She decided to take a break and watch a movie while eating.

"Hey I'm gonna watch The Avengers, wanna watch it with me? I'm asking 'cause of the title I thought it would be appropriate, 'cause you know, of your activities!" Felicity asked him, already comfortably sited surrounded with piles of food.

"Huh, yeah sure." Oliver accepted while pulling a chair by her side.

They ate and watched the movie in a somewhat comfortable silence. He didn't know for Felicity but he felt a bit awkward, she was really close now and at any movement from any of them, their hands or arms would brush. The contact always gave him shivers, even the faintest one. Oliver tried to bring his attention back to the movie 'cause yeah it was quite good but for the most part because it would keep his thoughts off of her.

"Now it feels like a real date!" Felicity joked cutting through the silence.

"So, you said that at least two of us were getting dates, how about you?" Nice try Oliver Queen, real subtle!

"I said that at least two of us were getting some actually, I don't even know why I'm correcting you! Anyway, it's not like guys were fighting each other to the death for the smart IT girl." She said almost nonchalantly, but her posture said otherwise she didn't detach her gaze from the movie to look at him.

"Well they should," At this she slowly turned her head toward him. "I would have no problem using my vigilante skills against any other suitors." He finished seriously looking at her straight in the eye, holding her stare. He didn't know the reason why he said that or even where he was going with it. All he knew is that now that he had started he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Well… That's nice of you to say so. Even though I don't think you know what you're really saying." She nervously let out. "I mean, I'm sure you have all your mental capacity, it just seems improbable that a man like you would come after me. I guess that you could have any women that you wanted but I just don't see how it could be me."

"I can have any women but you're not any woman. You were right, the man that I was before the island wouldn't be any good to you, to anybody really. And I wouldn't know how to treat a great smart IT girl like you. But I'd like to think that now I would." He said seriously never detaching his gaze from hers.

Felicity let out a nervous laugh. "O….kay. Well…. Hum. Never been this much out of words before." She said, anxiously rubbing the back of her neck. "Have you been concussed lately? 'Cause I don't think that you're well aware of what you are saying." She finished, her eyes scanning him as if she could detect any defect in him.

"I'm fine Felicity." Oliver said feeling completely irritated in her lack of confidence. "Why can't you just believe me?"

"Well because of Laurel, Helena, McKenna and so many others that I refuse to imagine. And now you are going to tell me that I fit in this parade of gorgeous model like women that have come into your life?!" Felicity responded, her voice getting higher. Oliver shifted position, settling his elbows on his knees, making the situation even more intense.

"Yeah well looked at how well it turned out. I didn't do great in most of my relationships and I think it can be said that I can have really bad taste in women." He continued before Felicity could say anything. "But just like you said, you're different from them and I want you in a way that I never wanted any of them." He finished, slowly raising his left hand to her right wrist and caressing the skin with his thumb. Felicity dropped her gaze to his hand seeming afraid to move, only letting out a shaky breath.

"It had started like it had usually did with the others, with pure sexual attraction." He continued, gaze trailing her body. "I tried as hard as I could to resist you, but it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And I had to survive on an island for five years, so just to tell what you're doing to me." Oliver brought his chair closer to hers, bringing his other hand to her knee hazily caressing it.

"Then it became something more, I don't know how or when but it did. You get to know every single part of my life and that makes you really important to me Felicity. I didn't think that I would ever want a serious relationship, which is if I can even have one, but what is certain, it's you that I want you, all of you." The hand that was on her knee traveled further up her thigh. Felicity slightly jump out of surprise, a small whimper escaping her lips. When it had reached the hem of her skirt, her other hand reached for his as if to stop it but not doing so. She only gripped at it, not knowing what to do exactly.

Oliver let go of her wrist to turn her chair so that she was facing him, "Felicity do you want me?" He questioned.

"Well it depend on what exactly you mean by what you want , do I want you to get me a new and better computer, to teach self-defence, to…" She was cut off by Oliver, when he grabbed behind her knees spreading her legs as much as her skirt permitted and settled his legs between hers.

"Felicity, you know exactly what I mean." He let out in a low growl. "You want to say it and I really, really want to hear it." Oliver finished as both his hands gripped at her thighs, his darkened gaze holding her apprehensive one. His hands slide further up, "Felicity." His tone let out what resemble a warning.

She raised her eyes that were until then fixed on his hands to meet his lustful one. "I… I d… I." Felicity incoherently said, closing her eyes trying to gather her thoughts after everything that had been said to her.

Oliver's fingertips brushed the end of her skirt as he brought his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. "Please Felicity." His voice held desperation in it. He stroked her nose with his, urging her on.

"I do want you" She finally answered.

Oliver let a small smile to display on in lips. "Really?"

"Yeah really." She gave back, shifting her head so her cheek rested on his.

"Kiss me." Oliver softly besought. Without thinking twice, Felicity slowly brought her lips to his whilst gliding her hands, which were clinging to her chair's arms, up to his broad shoulders.

Oliver brought his hand to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. But there wasn't enough contact for him so he pulled her to him, letting a groan out as he lavished at the feel of her the moment she straddled him.

"Well this is definitively a date!" Felicity said breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

"A date huh!" He gave back smirking at her.

"Well yeah, we had food, a movie that we barely watched 'cause we were too preoccupied getting to first base! So I would say this is pretty much a successful first date." Felicity explained.

"Okay! Then I will absolutely take you out on a second date." Oliver offered.

"As long as it has an end similar to this." She said with a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Deal." Oliver simply stated before kissing her again.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. I tried to capture the essence that is Felicity and I hope I did it justice! Please review and be nice XD!  
**


End file.
